conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saxxon Energy
You don't control all of the world's natural gas. Makamashi is a Nigerian-based natural gas company, and Pravus itself is a major petroleum mogul. As for your profits, I believe them to be a bit...much. Plus, none of those nations would give up their energy production to a company, something even Pravus hasn't been able to do. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:16, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Please show me where I say 'I own all the oil." -Sunkist- (talk) 00:19, February 4, 2013 (UTC) From your own words: "Its ability to stabilize gas prices after the crash has allowed it to stay as the world gas monopoly." *Definition of Monopoly = "The exclusive possession or control of the supply or trade in a commodity or service." There you go. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:51, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I may control 90% of the oil production and still be considerd a 'monopoly' but I do not own all of it. -Sunkist- (talk) 00:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) U.S Steel is considerd a monopoly, as well with Standard Oil, they may had 90% of the production of a unit, but they did not own ALL of the resources. -Sunkist- (talk) 01:00, February 4, 2013 (UTC) But still Sunkist, no nation would give up its oil supplies to a corporation that would effectively end up controlling 90% of the world's oil. Its impossible. Plus, you've still not addressed where your getting $4.5 trillion dollars from. That too is impossible. With Pravus (which I can't help but feel people are copying now), I only went as far as a trillion with the aid of several companies, and did so using the knowledge of what governments would and wouldn't allow. No nation, and I mean no nation, would allow Exxon Mobil totake over their oil cows. Saudi Arabia won't even tell the truth able its reserves, so why would they give you control of them? Its excessive and unrealistic to create an oil monopoly this large. Period. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:57, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't see people can be copying Pravus. Enclavehunter (talk) 02:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Uh, I'm not understanding the sentence. Syntax error. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:24, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "I don't think? people are? copying Pravus." Which I feel is incorrect. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:19, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Vivia, you can't really say somthing is 'impossible' due to the fact that EVERYTHING in FW is impossible. -Sunkist- (talk) 04:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Some thing s in FW are indeed impossible. But your pushing an issue that can't even be considered at all. No nation will give up its oil. That much is fact given that many nations have been killing each other over it. Why would the entire world give you their oil? Oil is gold and the lifegiver of the 21st century. Giving that up would be giving you the world's lifeline. That isn't even allowable. I see the world trying to destroy Saxxon Energy rather than deal with it. And you've still not answered how your getting the $4.5 trillion dollars. And MC, I agree with you. This is just too odd. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, I've been wanting a corporation since I saw Super's companies, so I mean I'm not really copying anyone its been around for awhile already. After reading alot of your material about your companies bigotry stances, I decided to make my own company, built oddly for good. Also, the 4.5 trillion is from all the oil companies I bought out, you can look up company revenues and do the math. Anyway, I'm keeping Saxxon, and I look forward to aiding people in having cheap, reliable oil. -Sunkist- (talk) 20:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC) But you bought out state-owned companies. But fine. Speaking of good, I came up with the company while passing through Chicago's Northside. Thought I'd build a company that could improve conditions on the Southside, and I made Pravus. And please elaborate on Pravus' biogotry. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:25, February 4, 2013 (UTC)